Sakura's New Mission
by NarutoLuver35
Summary: The elders want Sakura to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. But, someone wants to kill Harry and Sakura by entering them in the Triwizard tournament! Will Sakura survive the challenges, and find love along the way? Not so sure on pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and Mashimo Kishimoto owns Naruto. At least that's how I think you spell their names although I know that I am way off. **

"Are you sure you want to go on this mission? It is a yearlong mission?" Kakashi asked.

"YES FOR THE MILLIONITH TIME!" Sakura screamed.

'_Ask me that one more time, I'll rip your mouth off!'_ Sakura thought maliciously.

For the past two hours, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Tsunade, and Shizune would take turns trying to talk her out of taking the year long mission.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, you are one of my most trusted ANBU ops… that is why the elders want you to go on a yearlong mission to Hogwarts. Here is the letter that the 'professor' sent us," Tsunade said, an annoyed pout on her lips. _

_Sakura caught the scroll that was thrown to her, and read outloud the print. _

"_Dear Konoha, _

_I am a professor of Hogwarts, a school where you learn to become witches and wizards. Please send one of your most trusted ninjas to protect a boy named Harry Potter. He is being hunted by an evil wizard named Voldermart, and we must protect him at all costs. Send a ninja who is between the ages of 14 and 15. If they accept this mission, send them to Hogs made to buy: _

_An owl_

_The following books:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Volume 4_

_History of Hogwarts Volume 4_

_Herbeology Volume 4_

_Transform Volume 4 _

_And Potions Volume 4 (I made these up)_

_A robe_

_A wand_

_A potions kit_

_And a scroll and quill_

_To get to Hogs made, hold onto this kunai (Tsunade threw Sakura a kunai) at 5:34 PM on September 5. To get back, hold it at 10:00 PM to get back home. On September 7, hold this senbon (Tsunade threw a senbon at Sakura) at 7:43 AM, and go to Platform 9 ¾. There you shall take a train to Hogwarts and Dumbledore (the main professor) will explain the rest to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall. _

Sakura put the letter in her bag, along with the senbon and kunai.

'_Let's see, tomorrow is the 5__th__. I better get ready then,' _Sakura thought.

"I accept the mission," Sakura said, bowing.

"I will see you in a year," Tsunade said, a tear about to escape her eye.

"Aw, is the great Tsunade-sama crying?" Sakura teased, a few tears seeping out of her eyes.

"No, the Great Tsunade never cries!" Tsunade said, smiling as she pulled her student into a hug.

"Goodbye Sakura."

"Goodbye Tsunade-sama."

SCENE CHANGE

Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha, wearing a brown wig, a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black combat boots, a black ninja headband, and her ANBU mask.

"I'll see you guys later! Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Neji, and Lee-san!" Sakura yelled to her friends, grabbing her senbon.

BOOM!

Sakura disappeared, as she felt the explosion in her stomach like it did two days ago when she went to Hogs made.

With one hand still in the air waving, the other holding her owl and her luggage slung over her shoulder.

When she appeared at platforms 9 and 10, she wanted to kill McGonagall.

'_9 ¾? What the heck?' _ Sakura thought, looking for anyway to get to 9 ¾.

"I wonder if it's some kind of magic thing," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Ron, come on! We're going to miss the train to Hogwarts!" a feminine voice called out.

"Come on, we have a few hours until the train leaves!" a male's voice called out.

"No, we only have fifteen minutes," another feminine voice called out.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, turning around to face them.

"I'm looking for Platform 9 ¾, could you help me?" Sakura asked them.

She faced a boy with round glasses, black hair, and a lightning scar on his forehead.

Next to him was a girl with brown bushy hair who looked slightly annoying to Sakura.

Next to her was a boy with red hair and red freckles, and next to him were three people.

Two twins that looked strangely alike to the younger red hair kid, and next to them was a girl with long red hair.

"Why would you like to know?" the brown bushy girl asked.

"Because I'm a new student, and need to go on the train to go to Hogwarts," Sakura said in a matter-of-factory voice.

"Why are you a new student, you look our age, 14," the brown haired bushy girl said again. Maybe I'll just call her beaver girl for short.

"Why am I not a new student?" Sakura asked in return.

The beaver girl flushed, and the twins chuckled.

"I'm Fred," one of them said.

"And I'm George," the other one said, both of them slinging their arms around her small shoulders.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"So, can we ask about the mask?" the boy to the right asked her. (Sakura forgot which was which)

"Oh, I'm a… _special_ student," Sakura said, a smirk forming on her face under the mask.

The two twins looked at each other, before they could feel Sakura's smirk. They smiled and high fived each other.

"Awesome!" they cheered.

"So, are you going to show me Platform 9 ¾?" Sakura asked them.

"Sure," the twins said, leading her away.

"I say, she's pretty cute," the smaller red head boy said to the boy in glasses.

The boy in glasses just nodded as he followed George, Fred, and Sakura through the wall.

The two girls looked at each other, jealousy in their eyes.

"So, who are you guys?" Sakura asked her 'friends'.

She was sharing a compartment with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione said blushing.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Ginny Weasley."

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, smiling while shaking everyone's hands.

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked her.

"I'm from Japan. My shishou, teacher, wanted me to learn how to be a witch to help defend the village," Sakura said, making up a story as she went by.

"Well, what do we have here? Another mud blood?" a boy sneered from the doorway.

"Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"Oh, it's the Weasleys. What, gold digging again?" Malfoy insulted.

"Nani, who put a stick up his ass?" Sakura asked.

He directed his eyes to her.

"Why are you wearing a mask, what, your mum didn't want to see your ugly face?"

Sakura's face darkened from inside the mask.

"If you ever talk about my mother like that," Sakura started, her brown, wig bangs covering the eye holes on her mask, "I'll kill you."

Sakura's dark look made Malfoy take a step back, before he sneered and walked away saying, "Once Professor Snape takes over Hogwarts instead of the brain dead Dumbledork, you mud bloods will be extinct."

"What did you say _Draco_?" Harry asked, standing up.

Sakura burst out in giggles as Draco glared at her.

"I doubt your name would be any better."

"Well you won't find out," Sakura challenged.

"Hn, you'll be sorry once we get to Hogwarts," Malfoy said as he left.

"Ok, that drama king just took up thirty minutes of **my **precious time, so we'd better put on our robes," Sakura said, checking her watch.

"Yeah," they all agreed. They all took turns changing into their robes. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny had to change into their uniforms because they came on the bus with their normal clothes on, while Sakura just slipped a robe over her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked her friends.

They all nodded as they walked in a line out of the train.

"Ms. Haruno," a shrill voice called out. Sakura looked at the source of the voice, and found an elderly women wearing pointed glasses and her brown hair in a bun.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Since this is your first year here, for _reasons_, you shall take the boats to Hogwarts with the rest of the first years," the lady said.

Sakura followed her to an area where a giant stood, loading students into the boats.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who you are?" Sakura asked the elderly women.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself, I am Professor McGonagall," the elderly women said, pushing her glasses up to her nose.

"I'm the women who sent you the letter to your… hokage," McGonagall said, before leaving.

"Well, who might yer' be?" the giant asked her with a kind of raspy voice.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, if you remember what Mr. Dumbledore told you," Sakura answered, facing him.

"Right, the gurl who'll pretect Harry," the giant said.

"Well Ms. Harno, take yer place in tis boat," the giant said.

"By the way, me name's Hagrid," the giant said, walking to another boat.

Sakura looked at who else was in the boat, just some little, eleven year old girls and boys.

Sakura just stared straight ahead, and waited for the boat to go to Hogwarts.

"Oof," Sakura cried out as she fell out of the boat.

The boy and girl who pushed her in, looked at each other and high fived. When they turned to expect see Sakura in the water, they actually saw her, standing on top of the water, glaring at the two kids.

"I'm going to beat you senseless," Sakura said in Japanese, in a dark and scary voice. The two kids cowered in fear, holding onto each other.

"WAH!" they cried out as Sakura punched them both over the heads.

"That's not even 1/100 of my power!" Sakura screamed, running after the boat.

"Woah der," Hagrid called out, catching Sakura by the scruff of her neck.

"Must kill… little boy and girl," Sakura growled.

"Hold onto yer hurses," Hagrid told her. He plopped her into another boat, watching as she got back up onto the water.

"How do you do that?" a little girl asked.

Sakura blinked before replying, "I'm very light."

Hagrid rolled his eyes, but watched as Sakura sat back into the boat.

'_Dis gurl is gonna cause some terble,'_ Hagrid thought.

"Alright, first years, come up here," McGonagall announced. They all lined up, Sakura last in line, while McGonagall placed a stool with a hat on top of it in the middle of the dinning stage. One by one, the kids were sorted into different houses. Four were sorted into Ravenclaw, two in Slytherin, one in Gryffindor, and seven in Hufflepuff. Finally, it was Sakura's turn to go up.

McGonagall placed the hat on top of Sakura's head, as its face scowled.

"This is the hardest yet," the Sorting Hat said.

"She has the brightest mind I have ever seen." Hermione cringed.

"The bravest and kindest heart too." Harry and Ron stared at her dreamily.

"And has a heart as cold and sneaky as Slytherin… how can you be brave, kind, cold, and smart?" Fred and George smiled at each other, knowing that they'd have Sakura help them with their pranks.

"But where should I put you?" the Hat asked.

"Gryffindor," Sakura whispered.

"What? Why?" the Hat asked her.

"All of my friends are in that house… please Gryffindor," she whispered.

"Well then, GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled.

Chaos erupted at the Gryffindor table.

Sakura took a seat in between Harry and Ron, to Ginny and Hermione's displeasure, and they all started chatting away.

As everyone ate, Sakura picked at her food, trying to figure out what this… 'guck' was.

"Sha-ka-ra," Ron said, stuffing his face with food, "whut's, wrang?" (He said, "Sakura, what's wrong?")

"Um… I'm not sure what all of this is… and I don't know how to use this," Sakura said, holding up her fork.

"Well, let's see… here, you might like this," Harry said, picking up her fork and grabbing a piece of some potatoes, vegetables, noodles, bread, and fish.

"And you eat like this," Harry said, grabbing her hand, showing her how to grasp the fork and pick up food with it.

"You just stab the food?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and you can use the fork like a shovel," Harry instructed, showing her how to use her fork as a shovel, scooping up some mashed potatoes.

After eating the delicious dinner, Dumbledore cleared his voice.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered," ("Humph!" said Hermione after she found out that House Elves were working at Hogwarts. Sakura rolled her eyes and kicked her from under the table. Hermione cringed) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprise some four 

hundred and thirty seven items, I believe and can be viewed in Mr. Filche's office, if anybody would like to check it.

As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmade to all below third year.

It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.

"WHAT?!" Harry gasped. He, George, and Fred looked at each other desperately.

"This is due," Dumbledore continued on, "to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

CRACK!

The doors burst open, as a man with a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and a carved face with a electric blue eye. He walked up to the hall, right to Dumbledore, his blue eye rolling around. It landed on Harry, and stopped to linger on Sakura.

"May I introduce, our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore announced.

"As I was saying before," Dumbledore said, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming month, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred yelled.

Nearly everyone laughed at Fred's outburst, as Sakura clamped her small hand on his back.

"Nice one Fred!" Sakura said, laughing.

Fred smiled at her before saying, "I'm not Fred, I'm George."

Sakura stared at the two, before breaking out in laughter again.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore continued, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no… but where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing the ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, until that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger," Dumbledore continued.

On and on he rambled on things that Sakura didn't really find interesting. After Dumbledore said that students' years 17 and younger couldn't compete, Sakura didn't find the speech and rules that interesting.

"Alright, bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore announced shooing them all with a wave of his hand.

Sakura followed her friends out to the Gryffindor longue. Behind them, she heard them talking about how they thought it was unfair that Quidditch had been cancelled and how only kids seventeen and older could participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Hey, could any of you show me where I can sleep?" Sakura asked them.

"Yes, we were about to go to bed too. We have early classes tomorrow," Hermione said, stretching her arms for emphasis. Ginny and Hermione led Sakura up to the girl's dormitory, and showed her the bunk bed that was under Ginny's, and next to Hermione's.

"So… the boys are pretty cute, do all of them look like our friends?" Sakura asked Ginny and Hermione.

They giggled and the three started talking about the boys.

"Let's play a game, I'll call out a boy, and you two, well Ginny… you don't have to do it if he's related to you," Sakura said, remembering that most of the boys were related to Ginny.

"Harry," Sakura called out.

Ginny and Hermione blushed and both said at the same time, "10."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I'd say an eight."

But underneath her mask, her cheeks were turning red.

"But what about Ron, he is so cute," Hermione said dreamily.

"I agree, but I think Fred and George are cuter _and _funnier! Whew!" Sakura said, fanning herself out with an imaginary fan.

Ginny blushed, trying to cover up her ears.

"Come on, these are my _brothers_ you guys are talking about!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sorry," Hermione and Sakura mumbled.

"But George, Fred, and Ron are just so cute!" Sakura squealed.

For about ten more minutes, the three talked about boys, until they fell asleep.

**Well, the next chapter will be when Sakura has classes with Mad Eye Moody. I should be able to come out with the second chapter by… let's go with July 14, 15, or 16****th****. At 3:00 PM. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. I am very sorry that the chapter before was suckish because it just kept on switching from scene to scene. **

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she saw pink strands of hair falling out of the wig. Looking over her shoulder at the sleeping Hermione and Ginny, she quickly brushed her pink hair till it was shining, and slipped her brown wig over it. Just as Sakura changed into a red spaghetti strapped shirt and black capris, Hermione woke up.

"Sakura? What are you doing up? I'm usually the first one up," Hermione said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, back in my village, I get up around five at the latest. It seems like these beds are much softer, especially these pillows… in Konoha, we sleep on futons and they're not that comfy," Sakura said, stretching.

Hermione just nodded as she shook Ginny awake.

"Ginny, wake up," Hermione said quietly.

"Mmm… Harry," Ginny mumbled in her sleep. Hermione and Sakura stifled in their giggles,

Sakura rummaged through her bags, finally finding her voice recorder.

"Harry… Harry," Ginny mumbled in her sleep.

"10… so handsome."

Sakura and Hermione were silently laughing, getting all of this on tape.

"Stop it, Sakura might walk in."

Ginny started to roll in her sleep, until she opened her eyelids.

"Good morning Hermione, Sakura," Ginny said with a yawn.

Sakura and Hermione burst out laughing all of a sudden. Scared at their sudden outburst, Ginny hid under her covers asking, "What's wrong?"

Sakura held up the voice recorder as Ginny's eyes widened.

"You didn't," Ginny said dumbly.

Sakura had a smirk under her mask and pressed the play button.

"_Harry… Harry… 10… so handsome. Kiss me again. Stop, Sakura might walk in. __Yawn.__ Ah! Good morning Hermione, Sakura," _the voice recorder stopped after that, leaving a dumbstruck Ginny under her covers.

"GET BACK HERE SAKURA!" Ginny yelled, chasing after Sakura who was pulling on her robe.

"Hi Harry, Ron, George, Fred, bye Harry, Ron George, and Fred," Sakura said, smiling.

Although Sakura was faster than Rock Lee with his weights on, she couldn't go too fast or else people would get suspicious.

Sakura ducked behind a table, while Ginny kept on running.

"Scared Haruno?" a voice said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura turned to see Draco Malfoy. He had a smirk on his face, his wand pointed at her throat.

"Now why would I be scared of a bimbo trapped in a boy's body?" Sakura asked.

His smirk fell off of his face, as he shouted out, "Ex-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" a voice called out.

Before Sakura could realize what was going on, Professor Moody was bouncing a white ferret up and down.

"I – hate – people – who – attack – while – their – opponent – isn't – aware – of – what's – happening," Moody said, bouncing the Malfoy ferret, up and down between each word.

"GEORGE, FRED, HARRY, RON! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sakura screamed in between her laughs.

As soon as she called for them, they appeared right next to her.

"Look, it's Malfoy!" Sakura called out, pointing to the bouncing ferret while laughing her butt off.

Soon enough, everyone else was laughing as Hermione and Ginny popped up next to them.

"Professor Moody, stop it! You can't do that to a student!" Hermione called out, putting her hands up to try to make him stop.

"Yes Professor Moody, you cannot do that to a student! Didn't you read the rules for teachers? You never use a transforming spell on a student!" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice called out.

"Of course I didn't read the rules, rules are for sissies," Moody responded, throwing the ferret Malfoy into Goyle's pants.

"WAH!" Goyle screamed.

With a whip of McGonagall's wand, and a fast spell that Sakura didn't understand, Malfoy turned back into his human self on the ground.

Malfoy quickly stood up, straightening his robes, and ran off, with Goyle on his heels.

"Ron, wasn't that hilarious?" Sakura asked him. When he didn't respond, Sakura shook him lightly.

"Must not talk. Must remember this picture in my mind forever," Ron mumbled.

Sakura giggled and punched his arm; Ron smiled at her, slinging his arm around her slim shoulders.

"Let's go get breakfast," Ron said, leading her to the dining hall.

Hermione flushed and followed Ron, right on his heels.

"Come on Fred, George!" Sakura called out, flashing them a smile from under her mask.

After Sakura had an omelet, she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way over to Professor Moody's classroom.

Two minutes after class began, Moody stepped into the classroom, his peg leg making a CLANK every time he walked.

"You can put your wands away. You won't need them," Moody instructed, making a way over to his desk and sitting down.

"You all are behind, very behind, on dealing with curses. Curses, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curse look like until you're in the sixth year. But, you all need to learn them. Does anyone know which curses you use to gain a life sentence in Azkaban?" Moody asked.

Ron and Hermione raised their hands, and Moody pointed at Ron.

"My dad told me about one curse… the Imperious Curse," Ron mumbled.

"Yes, the Imperious Curse has given the Ministry a lot of trouble," Moody grumbled.

Moody opened his desk drawer, and pulled out a glass jar filled with three large black spiders.

Harry and Sakura noticed Ron recoil. Sakura moved her mask covered face to the side, catching Harry's eye.

'_He's afraid of spiders'_ Harry mouthed.

Sakura nodded and squeezed Ron's hand lightly.

Grabbing one of the spiders in his hand, Moody pointed his wand at it and murmured, "Imperio."

The spider started to do cartwheels, black flips, and started to tap dance. The class was in a fit of giggles, until:

"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, her hand clutching her heart.

Moody looked up, before he stopped doing it.

"Everyone else, you all think it's funny isn't it? To have no control over your body whatsoever. Ms. Haruno, why were you so paranoid?" Moody growled.

Sakura looked down whispering, "I saw my mom possessed. The man possessing her made her kill my father. After realizing what she did… she killed herself."

Moody nodded as Ron awkwardly patted Sakura on the back. Throwing the spider back into the jar, Moody asked, "Anyone else know?"

Neville raised his hand, to everyone's surprise.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville whispered.

"You're Longbottom, aren't you?" Moody asked.

Neville nodded his head, but Moody only scooped another spider out of the jar.

"Crucio," Moody muttered.

The spider wrapped his legs around himself, twitching horribly. He started to shudder and jerk violently.

"Professor Moody, stop it!" Sakura screamed again.

Moody looked at her, stopping the torturing curse.

"Why are you stopping these curses? Is your life… dramatic," Moody asked, knowing about her ninja world.

Sakura stole a glance at Neville before saying, "Torturing… innocent creatures is inhuman. I've been tortured before, I know what it feels like."

Moody nodded to her and asked for the last time, "What is the last forbidden curse?"

Hermione raised her hand, as other students, including Harry and Ron, were uneasy.

"Granger."

"Avada… Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

Moody nodded, and grasped the last spider. It frantically ran all over the desk, trying to find a way out.

"Avada Kedavra," Moody growled. There was a flash of green, and the spider was on its back.

Sakura looked over to Harry, and saw him tense, as if he was having a bad dream. Slowly, Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

For the rest of the class, Moody explained the three curses, detailing them.

" You are dismissed," Moody announced, waving his hand.

"Come on," Hermione urged the three others.

Sakura, Harry, and Ron followed Hermione down to stairs, to see Neville staring at the wall by the stairs, with a horrified, wide-eyed look on his face.

"Neville," Hermione said softly.

Neville twisted sharply before saying, his voice much higher, "Oh hello! Hermione, Ron, Harry… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name!"

Sakura nodded and said, "Sakura Haruno."

"Well, interesting lesson wasn't it, Sakura?" he asked. "This was an interesting dinner, I mean lesson! What's for dinner?"

Gently putting a hand on his shoulder, Sakura said gently and softly, "Neville, it's okay to cry."

Before she knew what was going on, Neville had buried his face into her shoulder, and started crying.

Patting his back reassuringly, Sakura sent confused looks to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

CLANK. CLANK. The four of them heard. Neville raised his head to see Moody limping towards them.

"Sonny, it's all right. How about we go to my office, to have a cup of tea. I have a book that you may enjoy," Moody said.

Neville sent pleading looks to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sakura, before Sakura said gently, "It'll be good for you."

Neville nodded before walking off with Moody.

"You're one of a kind, you know that," Harry said, walking next to Sakura. Hermione excused herself and went running off to the library, while the other three made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's get started on Divination," Sakura said, grabbing her quill, notepad, and Divination book from her bag.

The three made their way to the Gryffindor common room, only to see that there were groups, and groups of people working on their homework together.

Harry and Ron brought Sakura up to their dormitory, deciding that they'd have more room there.

As they entered the room, they saw Neville, calmly reading Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean.

"You all right?" Harry asked Neville.

Neville looked up and gave them a smile.

"Oh yes, I'm great! Professor Moody leant me this book," Neville said, holding up the book.

"Professor Moody heard from Professor Sprout that I'm really good at Herbeology," Neville continued. Sakura smiled at him and said, "That's great! Later on, could you help me with my Herbeology homework then?"

Neville smiled and nodded, getting back to reading.

"Alright, let's see… do you guys get this Divination junk?" Sakura asked them.

Harry and Ron shook their heads as Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura sighed and Ron asked, "Make it up?"

Harry and Sakura responded at the same time, "Make it up."

So, on each of their paper, it looked exactly like this, only with different names (also, Harry and Ron's were more violent, but they all had the same reasons).

Sakura; Monday

I will be separated from my friends for a short time, but that will make our bond even stronger because the planet Jupiter is aligned with the star of 78. (Ron and Harry snickered at this)

Tuesday  
I will want to hide one of my friends items because the spirit of the Mercury moon will control me, only to have me break from its evil grasp.

Wednesday  
I will oversleep, to miss the beginning of my class because Venus will be opposite of Saturn.

Thursday  
My friends from home will send me a letter, because the Shadow of Uranus will be covered by the sun, providing us with great tokens of friendships.

Friday  
I will feel sick, and collapse from over exhaustion because the Planets Pluto and Neptune will have a fight, causing me to work and not rest.

Saturday  
The alignments of Mercury and Saturn will cause me to fall in love because Mercury was friends with the goddess of love which will hypnotize me.

Sakura, Ron, and Harry snickered, slipping their homework into their backpacks.

"Well, I'm going to make my way over to the girl's dormitory," Sakura said, yawning as she readjusted the mask.

"Sakura, why don't you ever take that mask off?" Ron asked her suddenly.

Sakura stared at him before answering, "It's my duty to wear it. I'll show you my face though, in a little while."

Ron and Harry smiled and Sakura gathered up her things and left. Climbing the stairs to the girls' dormitory, she changed into a yellow shirt that went to her knees. Readjusting the mask so she could sleep well, Sakura dozed into a dream of her friends from Konoha.

Afterthedraemafterthedreamafterthedream

"Look! There's a ship emerging from the water!"

"No, look at the sky! There's a huge carriage being flown by unicorns!"

"Oh my gosh! The unicorns almost hit Hagrid!"

"Look! It's Viktor Krum!"

"Whoa, his 'master' needs to brush his teeth!"

"Look at the Beauxbatons headmaster! She's huge!"

"Excuse me, excuse me," Sakura interrupted, dragging Harry who was dragging Ron who was dragging Hermione, who was dragging Ginny, who looked annoyed.

Sakura led them to an opening in front, where they could see the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs.

"Wow… Viktor Krum is so cute, now that I can see him clearer," Ginny exclaimed, hearts forming in her eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes and propped her head into her hands.

"He's not _that_ cute. I've seen cuter… I've dated cuter," Sakura said, looking at her manicured nails.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other before asking, "Do you have pictures?"

"Yes I do, but if I showed you them, you'd know what I'd look like," Sakura said.

The other two girls nodded in defeat, before saying, "Oh well, when you show us your face, then we'll be able to look at those pictures!"

Sakura nodded and looked back at the carriage. Coming out of it, were beautiful girls, and in Sakura's point of view, _'Gay guys.'_

"Hey guys, it's almost dinner time and Professor Dumbledore wanted to make a few announcements," Sakura said, making her way to the dining hall. Hermione and Ginny stuck around to watch the Durmstrangs, but Harry, Sakura, and Ron made their way to the dining hall.

"Fred, George, Lee!" Sakura called out, to her friends. (Lee was one of George's and Fred's friends in the books)

The three looked up, before waving Harry, Sakura, and Ron over.

"Hey guys," Sakura said, slipping across from George, next to Fred and Harry.

For the next ten minutes, the six of them talked, before George, Fred, and Lee pulled her over.

"Sakura?" Harry asked.

Sakura smiled from behind the mask, and started to whisper to George, Fred, and Lee.

"No, that would never work. You could use this and that to save money," Ron heard Sakura whisper.

"Wait, what about the finance, how much for the love potion?" Lee whispered.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before sweat dropping.

"She's helping them with Fred and George's prank shop," Ron said to Harry.

LALALALALALALALALA

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted.

Sakura, Lee, George, and Fred looked up in surprise. As they looked around, they finally noticed that they spent so much time working on the pranks, they didn't notice the minutes go by. Once they looked around, they saw Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons seated all over in the houses. The Beauxbatons were seated at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, while the Durmstrangs were at Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Now…" Dumbledore started. He rambled on and on about the Triwizard Tournament, how to enter, what to do… blah blah blah… blah blah blah…

Finally, Dumbledore said, "Dinner time!"

Sakura dove her fork into the sushi before anyone could say, "Noodles."

"Finally! Real sushi!" Sakura cried out in joy, throwing it in her mouth.

"I think she likes sushi," Hermione commented as she watched Sakura take different kinds of sushi.

"Why do you think Professor Dumbledore made sushi tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe because he noticed Sakura getting thinner every day," Ron said, stuffing his face with meat loaf.

"And how will you know that?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. He gulped and responded, "I just do."

"Sakura! Come test this one out!" Fred called out to her. He, George, and Lee stifled in their grins as they handed Sakura a smoke bomb.

"Smell it, we want to make sure that it doesn't smell like anything," George said, holding it up to her. Sakura took it, sniffed it, and started to cough.

'_What is this?' _Sakura thought frantically, trying to get the smoke out of her mask.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Sakura screamed at them, catching attention from a lot of people.

Throwing off the mask hastily, her wig falling off, she gasped for real air.

"You guys almost damaged my eyes!" Sakura yelled at them, opening her eyes to reveal emerald eyes.

"What…" Sakura asked looking at the looks everyone was giving her.

She felt her face, and found herself gasping.

'_My mask… they know what I look like… Fred, George, YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!'_

**I hope this chapter was okay! I should get the third chapter done by June 20****th****!**

**Please leave reviews because I like them… sorry that this chapter was suckish too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

"Sakura… you're so pretty," Ron said, sighing. Sakura blushed, adding a slight pink to her delicate features, which made Lee fall out of his seat.

Even Malfoy was standing up on his seat, trying to get a better view of Sakura.

"You are very prehhy," Krum said to Sakura, making her blush even more.

"Back off Krum," Fred snarled at him.

"Hey, Fred, it's okay," Sakura said, smiling at him. He fell over right next to Lee.

"Come on! We have classes now!" Sakura said, dragging Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGESCENECHANG

"Today, I'm going to test you. I will place you under the Imperious curse, and you have to fight back," Professor Moody instructed.

Hermione raised her hand, and asked, "Isn't that an illegal spell? Why would you test it on us if it could earn you a life sentence in Azkaban?"

"Because I have been given permission, and all of you must learn how to dispel it if any of you are placed under the curse," Moody said, his blue, mismatched eye rolling around in its socket.

"Granger, why don't you be our guinea pig," Professor Moody said. Hermione made her way up to the desk nervously, as Professor Moody said, "Imperious."

Sakura stared blankly as Hermione acted like a chicken. One by one, they were all called up to the front of the class, to be tested.

"Potter, your turn," Moody said. Everyone's eyes went to Harry.

"Imperious," Moody said.

Sakura watched as Harry was under the curse. He stepped forward, back, almost as if his inner was arguing with him.

"Jump on the desk," Moody instructed.

Harry, kept on stepping forward, and back, until he crashed into the desk, in the middle of jumping up on the desk and staying on the ground.

"Did you see that! Potter almost got it! We'll retry with you after Haruno," Moody said, motioning Sakura over.

'_You'll help me won't you?'_

'_**Of course I will, let's show him who's boss!'**__ Inner told Sakura confidently. _

Sakura made her way over to the desk, and stood as Moody said, "Imperious."

She could see Ron, Harry, and Neville fidgeting in their seats, almost as if they cared about her.

(Underline is the Imperious curse, italics plain is Sakura's thoughts, and bold is Inner's thoughts)

'_Kiss Harry,' _a voice in Sakura's head said.

'_**Let's do it!' **_Sakura's inner cried out.

'_Inner!'_

'_**Fine, GET OUT OF MY HEAD MOODY!'**_

'_Why don't you just kiss him?'_

'_**I'm serious, you have until three to get out of my head…'**_

'_Kiss'_

__

'_**One'**_

'_Harry'_

'_**Two'**_

'_Potter'_

'_**THREE!'**_

Moody fell on his butt as he groaned in pain.

"Serious headache," Moody said, his blue eye rolling into the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Professor Moody! Inner can be… violent," Sakura told him, quietly, making sure that no one else could hear her.

"Yes… Potter, come up and try again," Moody said.

As Harry passed her, he gave her a small smile. Sakura took her place in between Ron and the empty seat of Harry, and he congratulated her.

"How'd you do it?" he asked her.

"I… have a little voice in my head that helps me," Sakura said truthfully.

He smiled at her and said, "Just as long as you're not crazy," he pinched her cheek playfully, "I won't be scared of you."

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" Sakura said, the tint of pink spreading across her nose.

Sakura glanced at Harry, and saw him struggling.

'_Come on Harry,'_ Sakura thought. After a few more tries, Harry finally was able to break from the curse, and Moody clamped his hand on his back.

"All of you will practice that next time, Haruno and Potter can relax and watch everyone else, maybe give advice," Moody instructed, throwing them a packet for homework.

Sakura, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way over to the Goblet of Fire in the main room.

"Hey Sakura," Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hair pink?"

Sakura's eye brow twitched as she was threatened to punch Harry.

"Why do you care so much for your hair?" Sakura asked, ruffling his soft hair.

Harry chuckled as he swatted her hand away.

"I would ask you the same question, but you might insult me too," Ron said, ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Hey!" Sakura whined, giving him a childish pout. Ron fainted.

Sakura sweat dropped and asked Harry, "Is he okay?"

Harry just shook his head, looking to the side, hoping that she didn't see his blush.

"CEDRIC! DIGORY! CEDRIC! DIGROY!" some people were chanting. Sakura rolled her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Walking into the age circle, Cedric threw his piece of paper into the Goblet of Fire, resulting in serious screaming, cheers, and chanting.

"Sakura, Harry, RON?!" George and Fred yelled.

George went to try to wake up Ron, while Fred slung his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"We have created a potion, that will get us past Professor Dumbledore's age circle!" Fred exclaimed happily.

"I doubt it'll work," came Hermione's voice from the doorway.

"Come on Hermione, this is Fred and George you know," Sakura said, slinging her arms around their shoulders.

"Cheers," Sakura said, holding the two potions to their mouths.

"Cheers," they said, drinking it.

Together, Fred and George, went up to the age circle, and jumped in together.

"Awesome!" they chatted. Taking out the slips of paper in their robes, they were right about to throw it in the fire when…

BOOM!

Fred and George were thrown back, with a white beard like Dumbledore's, hanging on both of their chins. Sakura laughed her head off, placing her forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"Must remember that always!" Sakura cried out into his shoulder.

Thereismorethereismorethereismorethereismore

"Todah, the Goblet of fire will select the three who will represent their schools!" Dumbledore announced, as the red flames turned blue. A piece of burnt paper flew out of it, falling into Dumbledore's outstretched arm.

"Fluer Delacoir is representing the Beauxbatons!"

Fluer stepped up, following her teacher into another room. Cheers erupted from the other Beauxbatons, watching as another piece of paper flew out of the goblet.

"Viktor Krum of the Durmstangs!"

The Durmstrangs chanted Krum's name, as he walked through the same door as Fluer.

"And finlly, Cedric Digory!"

"CEDRIC! GO CEDRIC!" Cedric's fangirls shouted.

Digory followed Krum into the other room, as Dumbledore continued his speech.

"As the competition goes on, you will-" Dumbledore said, being cut off by flames erupting from the goblet. Two pieces of paper flew out of it, landing into Dumbledore's hands.

"Harry Potter… and Sakura Haruno," Dumbledore said. Sakura and Harry looked at each other frantically.

"What?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"How'd they do it?"

"Harry Potter, and Sakura Haruno!" Dumbledore said loudly.

Sakura and Harry got up from their seats, walking over to Dumbledore. Sakura noticed that Harry's legs were like jello, so she gently pushed him.

As Sakura passed through the door, she noticed Snape's 'evil' glare on her.

"Sakura… what happened… why are we in the competition?!" Harry asked frantically.

"I… don't know," Sakura answered. As they passed through the second door, they felt six pairs of eyes on them.

"What are you doing?" Fluer's professor asked.

"Potter, Haruno, take this!" Moody said, shoving Snape's 'truth telling' potion into their hands.

Sakura gulped it down, and shoved Harry's down his throat, quite literally.

"Did you two enter your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked.

They both shook their heads no.

"Did you two get anyone else to enter your names into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No."

"Do you know anything about your names being entered?"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed and McGonagall said, "Albus, we cannot let them enter this competition!"

"I'm sorry, Minova (spelling?), but we cannot change the rules. Harry Potter and Sakura Haruno must participate in the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said.

Sakura and Harry's eyes were wide, as Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric stared at them.

**I'm so sorry that this chapter was shorter than the last ones. The next chapter will be posted on July 25, at 3:00 PM. **

**Alright, so the next chapter will be the First Task, and there will be a slight time skip. Maybe like one or two weeks. But, I'll have the Yule Ball in two chapters, so who should Sakura go with? **

**-Malfoy**

**-Harry**

**-Ron**

**-Fred**

**-George**

**-Neville**

**-Other**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright people, I need **_**your **_**help. In my next chapter, Sakura will be asked to the Yule Ball. **

**But, should she be asked by:**

**-Harry**

**-Ron**

**-George**

**-Fred**

**-Malfoy**

**-Neville**

**-Other**

**Review me the answer please! **

**Votes are due by:**

**August 1**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

"Ballderdash," Harry said, as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open. He climbed in, and helped Sakura through too.

"There you two are!" Fred and George exclaimed as they raced over to the two.

"How'd you do it without growing a white beard?" George exclaimed, shaking Sakura's slim shoulders.

"Tired… must rest," Sakura mumbled, as she climbed up the girl's dormitory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sakura woke up, only to have Hermione glaring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Why'd you do it?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't enter my name in the Goblet of Fire!" Sakura shouted, waking up Ginny.

"Huh… what happened?" Ginny asked, reaching under her pillow for her wand.

"You two are so annoying!" Sakura cried out, stomping out of the room, grabbing her robe to put over her pajamas. As she walked down to the Gryffindor common room, she was surrounded by mobs of people.

"How'd you do it?"

"Did Fred and George help you?"

"Spill, because Harry won't!"

Sakura just pushed aside those people, and tried to find Harry.

"Harry," Sakura called out.

Harry emerged from another mob of people, and started dragging her out of the common room.

"Harry! I'm still in my pajamas!" Sakura cried out, as she looked down at her white T-shirt with blue short sleeves and a blue monkey on it. She looked down to see her blue mini shorts.

"We have to go see Professor Dumbledore along with the other champions," Harry said. Sakura noticed that he looked a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, as she winced because he had tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Ron," he replied shortly as they reached a door. Pushing it open, he and Sakura made their way to the other contestants.

"Picture time, now that our other two challengers have arrived," a reporter named Rita Skeeter said, throwing the kids in random spots, with random poses.

"Wait! I'm still in my pajamas!" Sakura said, looking down at her monkey shirt.

"A monki, very vute," Fluer said, admiring her pajamas.

"Thank you, I love your shirt! It is so beautiful and unique," Sakura said, looking at Fluer's blue, silk long sleeved shirt.

"Ve must chat later," Fluer said, grasping Sakura's hands in her own, their faces glowing.

"Ms. Fluer, Ms. Sakura, picture please," skeeter said.

Sakura and Fluer glared at her, before smiling sweetly.

"Cheese," Rita said, taking a picture of Fluer and Sakura kneeling in the front, and the three boys behind them, Harry in the middle, Cedric to the left, and Viktor to the right.

"So, how did ve enter ve competition?" Fluer asked, examining her nails.

"I don't know…" Sakura answered, playing with her pink hair.

"So is ve pink hair natural?" Fluer asked.

"Yes, although I'm the only one in the family who has i-" Sakura said, until she saw her brown and white owl land on her shoulder. She handed her some food, and took the letter.

'_HEY SAKURA-CHAN! HOW IS THAT NOGWARTS PLAEC?! IS EVERYONE TREATING YOU ALRIGHT? BECAUSE IF THEY'RE NOT, I'LL KICK THEIR BUTTS! TEME SAYS HI TOO! AND KAKASHI-SENSEI, AND INO, AND HINATA, AND TENTEN, AND KIBA, AND NEJI, AND LEE, AND SHIKAMARU, AND TSUNADE-BACHAAN, OW! AND SHIZUNE! AND EVEN SAI! WE MISS YOU ALREADY! TELL US EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON!_

_Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage, believe it!_

Sakura giggled, and leaned over so Fluer could read it too.

"Who is vis voy?" Fluer asked Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knucklehead boy in my village," Sakura said, taking out a picture of him and her.

"This is him," Sakura said. Fluer looked at the blond with blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks with his arm around Sakura's shoulders, grinning stupidly at the camera.

"Very cute," Fluer said.

"I've gotta go respond to my friend," Sakura said, waving goodbye to Fluer.

Quickly running up to her room, she changed into the school uniform, and slipping her robe over it.

Grabbing a quill and a note book, she wrote:

_Dear Naruto, _

_Hi! I miss you guys too! Naruto, it's Hogwarts, and it's really fun! I was recently entered in a Triwizard competition, and no, no one is picking on me! I'll write to you later, I have to meet up with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny!_

_Love, _

_Sakura_

"Hey, Yume, take this to Naruto please," Sakura said, opening a scroll so Yume could go to Naruto's dimension.

Ume nodded as Sakura stroke her feathers. Running to the Grand Hall, she saw Harry and Ron glaring at each other. "Hey guys," Sakura said, sitting in between the two.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Sakura stared at them before saying, "Um… turkey?"

"Sure," Harry said, grabbing some.

"Ron, don't you want some cause the famous Harry Potter is having some?" Harry said cruelly.

"Harry!" Sakura yelled.

Ron just nudged Sakura as he got up and headed towards his class.

"Ron?" Sakura whispered.

"Ron you teme!" Sakura cried out in Japanese.

She made her way to the only cherry blossom tree on compus.

"I don't know why I let him get to me… I guess it was nice having him as a friend… almost like Naruto and Sasukie. If Ron or Harry just ditched me or insulted me… I'd feel betrayed," Sakura explained to herself, resting her face in her hands.

Slowly, she picked herself up to go to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"We saw you run out of the dining hall with tears in your eyes," Hermione said from the row behind her.

"Ms. Haruno, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you," Colin said, poking his head into the class.

'_Thank god for Colin!' _Sakura thought gratefully as she and Harry stood up.

"Wait, Sakura!" Colin called. Sakura looked behind her to see a flash.

"Thanks for the picture!" Colin called out as he ran as fast as he could.

'_I'm gonna kill that punk,' _Sakura thought, about to run after him. Harry grabbed her arm and started dragging her to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, stopping him and putting her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Ron is jealous, because I'm always getting _everything_. I get fame, a fortune, adventure, and everything else! Does he think that I want it though? Does he think that I wanted my parents to die? Does he think I wanted this scar?!" Harry yelled, raising his bangs to show her the scar.

"Harry… how did you get that?" Sakura whispered, tracing her fingers over his scar.

"Voldemart," Harry said, walking over to Dumbledore's office.

"Wait! Harry!" Sakura yelled, chasing after him.

Dumbledore explained to the five champions how they would compete in three Tasks, and when the First Task would be, which was in a week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sleeping soundlessly, until she heard a noise. It was someone walking over to her.

Right when it was about to touch her shoulder, Sakura trapped the person in an arm break.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sakura asked, tightening her grip on the person's arm.

"Sakura! It's me, Ginny; please let me go!" the Weasley said.

"Oh… sorry," Sakura said, letting go of her.

"Well, Harry is waiting in the lounge for you. When I came back from a date with Dean, he was waiting for a girl so they could wake you up," Ginny said, shooing Sakura down the stairs.

Sakura ran down the stairs, only to see no one there.

"God Ginny is going to die," Sakura mumbled, heading over the steps again.

"Sakura, here," Harry's voice said. She saw his head peeking out of a robe.

"Just come under here," Harry whispered, throwing the cloak over her as well.

"Come in closer! I can still see our feet," Sakura said.

So, after finally readjusting the robe, Sakura and Harry snuck into the Forbidden Forest, where they met up with Hagrid.

"Harry, is dat you?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I brought Sakura along too though," Harry whispered.

"Yah, that's fine," Hagrid said. Sakura stared at him. He was wearing a brown leather suit, and he had _tried_ to comb his hair, without success though.

"Com ern," Hagrid urged taking them to a carriage.

"'Agrid… is that you?" Fluer's teacher, Maxime asked.

"Ye, Olyme," Hagrid said, offering her his arm. She linked her arm with his, as Sakura pretended to gag.

"I wanna show you sermthing, 'spercal,'" Hagrid said.

He led Olyme, Harry, and Sakura to an open area.

"Is it me, or is it getting hotter?" Sakura whispered into Harry's ear.

"Sakura!" Harry hissed, "this is not the time to pull the move on me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and hissed back, "I mean, it's getting hotter! The _temperature_."

Harry held his hand up, and felt the temperature.

"Oh…" Harry whispered, blushing for his stupidity.

"'Agrid, vere are you vaking me?" Olyme asked. Sakura and Harry stopped in their tracks, drinking in the scene.

"Dragons?" Olyme asked.

"Dey are here fer da Ferst Task," Hagrid said.

Olyme gasped. Harry and Sakura looked at each other before running back to the castle.

"Dragons…" Sakura whispered.

"Listen I better get some sleep," Sakura said going upstairs to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next week, Harry disappeared into the Room of Requierment with Hermione, learning new spells and such. Sakura learned how to use her ninja jutsus by transferring some of her chakara into the wand, and saying the jutsu.

Finally, it was the day of the First Task.

Everyone was nervous.

Fluer and Sakura were harshly (though not intended too) each other's hair painfully.

Harry was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of him.

Cedric and Viktor were nervously stretching.

"Harry," Sakura heard, looking over to Harry. He was standing next to a curtain, with Hermione behind it.

Sakura glared at the curtain without knowing it, until she saw a flash of white.

Sakura was beyond pissed once she figured out what happened.

Rita Skeeter took a picture of her glaring. She got a picture of Harry and Herimone hugging.

She was going to write some crap about her, Harry, and Hermione in a love triangle.

"Champions," Dumbledore said, having the five champions surround him. Hermione exited through the back door.

"Today," Cornelious Fudge said, "our first task will be trying to get a golden egg from the dragon. Ms. Sakura, you may pick the number and dragon first."

Sakura reached into two bags, and picked up a '5' and a 'Horntail'.

"You have… the Horntail. Hopefully, although this is your first year, you are very skilled," Fudge said.

It turned out that Fluer got a Chinese Red Tail and 1, Cedric got the Fire Blade and 4, Harry got the Japanese Bull Nose and 2, and Viktor got 3 and the Blue Cool Tail.

(**I made up the dragons… ah kekekekeke)**

Harry watched Sakura meditate, taking deep breaths, and inhaling shortly.

To Harry, it took one second before it was his turn. Sakura opened one eye, and whispered, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Hiding in a tree next to the crowd, Sakura watched Harry summon his broom stick, and then confuse the dragon enough to get the Golden Egg.

'_Smart,' _Sakura thought as she went back to the tent and stepped out.

Sakura stared at the huge dragon, and focused on her chakara.

"Kage no bushin," Sakura whispered, as ten of her appeared.

Nine of them started running around, distracting the dragon, while Sakura slipped behind some rocks, and slipped into the dragon's nest. Stealing the dragon's egg, she made the clones disappear, right when the dragon was about to eat one of her.

Sakura held the egg up high. There was a moment of silence, before the crowd roared its approval.

"She finished this in less than thirty seconds!" Fudge cried out.

"The winner of this challenge, is Sakura Haruno!" Dumbledore called out.

Sakura walked back to her dormintory, saying 'thank you' and smilling to everyone who congradulated her.

"Congrats Sakura, Harry!" Ron and Hermione called out to them, in the Gryffindor longue.

"Thanks, it was too simple though," Sakrua sad, rolling her eyes.

"What was that spell you used? When you made all of those clones?" Hermione asked.

"A little spell I made," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Come on! Open the egg!" a mob of Gryffindors yelled, as they all climbed through the tunnel.

Sakura and Harry looked at each other, before smiling and opening their eggs.

"SCREECH!" the two eggs screamed as they were opened.

Everyone clamped their hands over their ears. Sakura listened, and felt a smirk forming on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go take a bath," Sakura said, grabbing a towel and some pajamas. She left, and quickly ran to the bathroom.

'_The egg holds a clue,' _Sakura rememberd.

'_**And did you hear those vibrations? They should become clear in the water,' **_Inner said. Sakura smirked, and grabbed the egg from her bag. She put it on the floor of the bathroom, and filled up the tub with hot water and bubbles.

Wrapping the towel around her petite form, she took out her strawberry scented shampoo and soap. Sakura stepped into the large tub, sighing to herself.

Taking the egg from the floor, she sunk herself underwater, taking the egg with her.

'_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And now an hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took.'_

Sakura came up, and started to sing the song the egg sang again.

"Come seek us where our voices sound.

We cannot sing above the ground…

And now an hour long you'll have to look.

To recover what we took," Sakura sang quietly.

'_**So it seems that the mermaids took something important to us, and we have an hour long to look for it,' **_Inner verified

Rubbing the strawberry shampoo/conditioner into her hair, she scrubbed away anything that was still stuck in her hair. Dunking her head under water, she smelt her hair that smelled like strawberries. Rubbing the strawberry soap onto a towel and washing herself, she got up, changed into red shorts and a white tank top.

Brushing out her tangles, and drying her hair with a green, fluffy towel, she put it in a pony tail and crept back to her room.

"Hey," Fred said.

"Try this," George said, throwing something into her hands.

"Sure," Sakura said. Opening it up, she pointed it towards Fred and George, and ink splattered all over their faces.

"That's for trying to splatter me with ink," Sakura said. She opened her egg, and threw it at George's head.

"And that's for making me take off my mask and wig," Sakura said, watching them wince.

"Give it back to me later," Sakrua said, climbing up to her room.

Sliding under the covers, Sakura dozed off, thinking of the next competition, happening in a month.

ONEDAYLATERONEDAYLATERONEDAYLATER

Sakura made her way into Professor McGonagall's class, running for her life.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held back because Fred and George glued my butt to the dining hall seat!" Sakura yelled. Everyone stared at her and bursted out laughing.

"Alright," Professor McGonagall said, shaking her head.

"Today, we will learn ballroom dancing. The annual Yule Ball will occur with the Triwizard Tournament. You have two weeks to learn how to dance," Professor McGonagall said.

"Ronald," McGonagall said, "come here. You shall be the example."

Ron gulped and Sakura started giggling.

"Now place your hand on my waist, come now, I don't have poison ivy," McGonagall said.

Ron barely placed his hand on McGonagall's waist, the other lightly holding her hand.

Sakura's head was under the desk, laughing silently.

"Now, you take one step forward. And one, two, three. One, two, three. Perfect. Now ask someone to dance, and we shall learn at once," McGonagall said.

"Harry do you-" Hermione asked, before Harry went up to Sakura and asked, " you want to dance?"

"Sorry Harry, _Malfoy_," Sakura said, with a deep glare, and venom dripping from her voice when she said 'Malfoy', "asked me to dance."

"Let's go," Draco said. He led her out and sent an evil glance towards Harry.

"Let's dance," Hermione said. The whole time they were dancing, Harry was complaining to Hermione about how Draco was evil and blah blah blah.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Harry, you're _jealous_."

Harry scoffed and said, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because the _prettiest_," Hermione said, her face a bit twisted, "girl is dancing with your enemy."

Harry stayed silent, and watched Malfoy put her arms around Sakura's waist and lift her up in the air.

"Thank you for the dance," Sakura said politely, though glaring at him.

"It was my honor," Malfoy said.

"Listen, I'm going to go take a bath. I feel scum still on me," Sakura said, walking away.

"Ouch," Ron said as he walked up to them.

**Alright, so the next chapter will be the Yule Ball, and when someone asks Sakura to the ball. So, still, review who you want Sakura to go to the Ball with. **

**Here are your choices again:**

**-Harry**

**-Ron**

**-Neville**

**-Fred**

**-George**

**-Malfoy**

**-Other **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to put the story on hold for a little while. I'm now studying for school again, so I don't have much time to update. I'm really, REALLY sorry! I'll post as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it took me a long time to update! I was on vacation, so I couldn't write any new chapters. **

**I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

**Hint: There will be a few time skips, like a week or two at the most**

ONE WEEK LATER!

Sakura was reading her book as she made her way to the dining hall.

"Hey Sakura!" Ginny shouted, running up towards her.

"You'll never believe it!" she shouted, her face glowing with happiness.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I know someone, coughcoughFredcough, is going to ask you to the dance! Someone amazing!" Ginny shouted, embracing Sakura.

"Wait… who?!" Sakura asked, her eyes big and round.

Ginny stared at her, and shook her head while walking towards their table.

"Come on!" Sakura shouted, running after her.

Sakura sighed, and sat down next to Fred and George, across from Harry.

"Ginny said that she knew someone who'd want to go to the dance with me, and then she had a nasty cough that sounded like 'Fred', but she won't tell me who was going to ask me!" Sakura complained, crying chibi tears.

Fred shrunk next to her, intimidated by the heated glares sent to him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Sakura jumped up in her seat, yelling "YES!"

Sakura turned around, only to see Malfoy, kneeling like he was about to propose to her.

"I'm honored," Malfoy said, picking himself up, giving her a red rose, and walking back to his table.

"WHAT?! I MEAN NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Sakura yelled, crying even more chibi tears.

"I thought that Ginny meant someone… not slimy! And she said he was awesome!" Sakura mumbled.

Sakura limped away from the dining hall, making her way towards Herbeology.

"Ginny, was Malfoy the guy you were talking about?" Harry asked her.

"No way! I told her that the guy who was going to ask her was AWESOME! Malfoy is NOT awesome!" Ginny explained.

As Sakura sulked for the next two weeks, she was actually able to learn ballroom dancing, buy a dress, accessories, and shoes.

YULEBALLYULEBALLYULEBALL (If you look on my profile, I'll show you Parvati and Padma's, Fluer's, Pansy's, Hermione's, Sakura's, and Ginny's dresses on my profile)

Harry waited for his date, Parvati. He had asked her last minute, after Hermione finally got him over the whole 'I lost my crush to my enemy' faze.

As he waited for his date, he saw Ginny and Hermione pulling someone's arm from behind the curtains.

"I don't want to go!" Sakura whined from behind the curtains.

"Come on, Malfoy isn't even at the bottom of the stairs!" Hermione reasoned.

"You guys go! Neville and Viktor will be waiting!" Sakura tried to reason back.

"Fine," Ginny breathed, as she and Hermione started to walk away.

Just as Sakura sighed in relief, she was thrown out from behind the curtain by Fred and George.

Fred and George high fived Ginny and Hermione, Parvati and Padma came up to Ron and Harry. As Harry slipped his arm through Parvati's arm, he watched as Sakura made a face as Malfoy offered her his arm. As she hesitantly wrapped her arm around his, McGonagall got Sakura and Malfoy to line up behind Fluer and a random boy from Hufflepuff.

"I just love your dress Fluer!" Sakura praised, looking at the blue silk dress her friend was wearing.

"Vie thank you! Ve dark blue looks amazing on vour skin," Fluer said.

Sakura just smiled as she and Fluer decided to talk later. As the five contestants and their dates danced the first dances, Sakura watched as Ron and Padma joined them, followed by Ginny and Neville.

"May I interrupt?" a new voice asked, tapping Malfoy on the shoulder. Sakura simply glowered as she saw one of the Weasly's twins, there to save her.

"George!" Sakura squealed, as she took his hand.

"I thought you might have needed rescuing," George said, as he twirled her.

After three more songs, Sakura excused herself. As she picked up a soda, she talked with Hermione, Fluer, and Ginny for about thirty more minutes.

"The decorations are amazing tonight!" Ginny said.

"Ze zecorations at my zchool are much lighter," Fluer said, inspecting her French manicure.

Sakura finally took this moment to look at everyone's make up.

With Fluer's light blue gown, she was wearing matching eye shadow, pink blush, and a clear coat of lip gloss. Her hair was 

curled, and she had a little, blue bow by her ear. She was wearing pearl earrings, matching necklace, and had a French Manicure done to her nails.

Ginny was wearing black mascara with her white dress and red lip stick. She wore silver hoop earrings, and wore a clear coat of nail polish.

Hermione was wearing matching purple eye shadow and pink lip stick. Her hair was in a low slung pony tail, and matching purple nail polish.

Sakura was wearing matching blue eye shadow as her dress, sparkling pink blush, and cherry tasting lip gloss. Her hair was in a tight bun, with two thick strands of hair framing her face. A blue ribbon was wrapped around her bun, with the ribbon forming a bow.

"What about your date? He's not that bad, is he?" Sakura asked.

"Ze is zute, but not that zmart," Fluer said, sighing.

"At least he's not Malfoy," Sakura said, crinkling her nose.

"Talking about me?" a voice asked behind Sakura.

"Speak of the devil, literally," Sakura mumbled.

"What _Draco_?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to know where my date was," Malfoy said, his long hair in his eyes.

"Go ask Pansy to dance," Sakura said, twirling the strand of hair left out of her bun.

"What do you think of Pansy's dress?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I think it's too low cut," Hermione said.

"That's perfect for you, go ask her," Sakura said, smiling a little at Malfoy, before frowning and pushing him in her direction.

"Did vou see ve make up plastered on ver face?" Fluer asked. Padma had left her hair in that slightly revolting look, and put 

on a bright red lip stick, too much pink blush, and her silver eye shadow went from her eye lids to her forehead.

Everyone giggled at the thoughts, before another thought drifted into Sakura's head.

"Hey, where are your dates?" Sakura asked everyone looking around.

"Viktor went to get me a soda about a minute ago," Hermione answered.

"Vean is vancing with Vadma," Fluer said.

"Ron's date?" Ginny asked.

"Ves, I got sick of him gawking at me. Alvough he van't help it," Fluer said. Sakura giggled while Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"I told Neville I had to use the bathroom… about fifteen minutes ago," Ginny said, smirking a little.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but someone beat her to it.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked her from behind.

Sakura giggled and took his hand.

She and Ron danced through two songs, before they started to get to the upbeat songs. As Ron twirled her out, she was twirled back in by another unexpected face.

"Fred!" Sakura said, surprised.

They danced for ten more minutes, until Sakura went to go get another drink.

"Hey Neville!" Sakura said, waving to him.

"Hi," he replied.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked.

"She said that she had to use the bathroom," Neville said.

"Oh," Sakura said quietly. Ginny must not like him.

Sakura sweat dropped before asking, "Do you want to dance?"

Neville stared at her, before Sakura dragged him out to the dance floor.

Sakura and Neville danced for the rest of the song, before Ginny came back and Neville started to chase after her.

"Ginny! Wait!" he shouted over the loud music.

"So, Hermione, where is Viktor?" Sakura asked.

"He's with Fluer right now," Hermione said.

"With Fluer?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, they're helping each other with the second task," Hermione said.

"I'm going to go dance… but who can I drag out with me…" Sakura asked, looking around the room.

"Hey, Fred!" Sakura called out, noticing that she hadn't danced with him yet.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, batting her eye lashes.

Fred nodded, his red freckles standing out less as his blush grew. As he took her hand, the DJs started to play 'I'll Always Love You.'

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.  
_

Fred started to twirl Sakura.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. _

She and Fred rocked to the music together.

_  
You, my darling you. Hmm.  
Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you._

(Instrumental solo)  


During this solo, Fred twirled Sakura out, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

_  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
_

They continued to sway to the music, blushes on their faces.

_  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you._

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Sakura stared up at Fred, her eyes refusing to break contact with his. Slowly, they started to lean towards each other, their eyes closing. Hesitantly, their lips touched. Sakura wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other in his hair.

Fluer, Hermione, and Ginny smiled at each other. George and Ron looked like they were about to cry.

"Why does Fred get all the girls?" George asked, falling in his chair.

Sakura and Fred broke apart and smiled. As Sakura leaned in for another kiss, Malfoy came in on the scene.

"Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"Malfoy," Fred snorted.

"What are you doing with my date?" Malfoy asked, walking towards them.

"Apparently kissing her," Fred answered.

"She's my date," Malffoy said, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Get off of me you snake!" Sakura sneered. She ripped her arm out of his grip.

"So sunk down to the poor now, huh?" Malfoy dissed. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, his cheek was on fire and his head was turned to the side.

"Don't you dare, talk to my friends or my BOYFRIEND like that, or else I'll rip your mouth off," Sakura hissed, her face now close up to his.

Malfoy 'hn'ed before he pivoted on his heel. As his tail coat (Those things are soooooo cool!) whipped around his legs, he quickly pulled out his wand, and lashed out quick words.

"Reflecto!" Harry and Fred yelled as they took out their wands too. The spell was absorbed into their barrier, and Harry sent a spell at Malfoy. Not being quick enough, Malfoy's legs were tied together.

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall's shrill voice cried out.

"Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, dentention with Hagrid this Saturday!" Monagall punished.

"Wait," Sakura called out, but was interrupted when McGOnagall cried out, "HARUNO DETENTION!"

"But I didn't do anything…" Sakura said, crying chibi tears.

"I know what'll make you feel better, I'll get you a Sherly's Temple," Fred said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Fred," Sakura said, smilling at him. She turned around to see everyone looking at her and her friends.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed. Everyone just turned their heads at once, whispering to each other.

For the rest of the night, Fred and Sakura danced and talked to their friends until 3 AM.

"I am so tired," Sakura said while yawning.

"Come on, jump on my back." Sakura smiled gratefully as Fred lifted her up.

"Good night," Sakura and Fred called out to the others. Ginny had gone to bed early, and Hermione and Ron were supporting each other on the way up. Harry walked by Fred and the sleeping Sakura on his back.

"Wake up," Fred whispered softly as he stood by the stairs of the girl's dorminty.

"Kay, good night Fred," Sakura said softly, kissing him softly on the lips. She quickly made her way up the stairs, changed from her dress into a red t shirt and white shorts.

**Sorry it was a short chapter, I couldn't think of anything to write. I'll have the next chapter up by next week. **


	8. Chapter 8

It has been one week since the first task. Sakura and Fred were still dating, spending as much time as possible with each other. But Harry and Sakura were rapidly preparing for the Second Task. George and Alicia started to see each other more often, and Ron was seen with Padma a lot of the time, and Hermione was with Viktor. Ron and Hermione refused to speak with each other.

On the day of the Second Task, all five competitors were lined up on the dock, playing with their fingers, hair, shorts, or shirts. Sakura and Harry silently wished good luck to each other, and got ready to find their treasure.

Sakura was wearing a white bikini with pink cherry blossoms and white swim shorts. She wore a white rash guard with a pink striped around her waist.

Fluer was wearing a shimmering blue bathing suit with white snowflakes on it. She wore silver shorts like Sakura.

Cedric was wearing black swim trunks with a yellow rash guard to show his loyalty to Hufflepuff.

Viktor was wearing a grey shirt and black swim trunks.

Harry was wearing red swim trunks and a grey shirt.

"The competition will begin in two minutes," Fudge announced. Sakura threw Harry some Gillyweed. Before the Yule Ball, Neville was helping Sakura with her Herbeology homework, Sakura 'casually' brought up the Second Task requirement. Neville told her about the Gillyweed, and asked Professor Sprout to help him grow some Gillyweed for Sakura and Harry. A day before the Second Task, the Gillyweed was ready, and Neville gave enough to last an hour and a half for her and Harry.

Sakura and Harry quickly put the Gillyweed in their mouths, and watched themselves grow gills.

"Three… two… one!"

"BEGIN!"

The five contestants jumped into the water, and started swimming farther in.

Sakura cringed as she saw her gills and tail. The gillyweed had turned her into a mermaid. As she swam further into the water, and swam around, her eyes widened as she felt something.

'_That's not… no… they didn't steal Naruto! Did they?' _Sakura thought as she started to swim towards his chakara.

She gasped inwardly as she saw him floating up in the water, held down by chains. She made some quick hand signs, and cut Naruto's chain with an ice petal.

She grabbed his arm and started to swim up.

Right as her head popped out of the lake, a great applause erupted from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses. The Hufflepuffs groaned. Sakura groaned too, realizing that she wouldn't be able to come out of the water.

"Amazing! Sakura Haruno finished in the first twenty minutes!" Fudge cried out.

Sakura smiled and yelled out just as loud, "Professor Dumbledore! Will you get me a tub of water? The gillyweed is supposed to last for seventy more minutes! And I don't want to stay in here forever!"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he waved his wand lazily. A twenty by ten foot, ten feet low with a little stairway filled with crystal blue, shimmering water appeared on the dock that suddenly grew. Sakura smiled and thanked Dumbledore. Fred and George lifted her out of the pool and gently set her down in the pool.

"Thanks," Sakura said, smiling at them. The two then lifted Naruto from the water and Madam Pomfrey wrapped him up in blankets. She tipped some of Snape's 'fire' potion into his mouth. Sakura giggled as she saw smoke come out of his ears, but he was still asleep.

Dumbledore came down to the dock, and tapped his wand on the pool. Sakura sighed in content as the water turned warm, not burning hot, but soothing, relaxing water.

She sat up on the stairway, and leaned her head on an extra towel Madam Pomfrey had gotten her. She felt her eyes droop, and smiled slightly as she felt Fred's arm around her shoulders.

Zzz…zzz…zzz…

Sakura woke up with a start. Apparently the contest was over. Cedric was the first to find his hostage, and received 30 out of 40 points, because Viktor Krum's professor was rating everyone down.

Viktor came in second place and was given 36 points because his professor favored him.

Harry was given 37 points for 'moral standards', saving not only Ron but Gabrielle, Fluer's sister.

Fluer was given 10 points for using a hard spell, where she had a bubble mask.

Sakura was alerted 30 points, because Viktor's instructor gave her a zero.

"BOO!" The Hogwarts School yelled. Eventually, Viktor's instructor gave her a seven which… lowered the booing.

Sakura was brought back to earth, when she heard someone mumbling, "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura quickly put her hand on Naruto's forehead, and sent a bit of chakara into his head.

His eyes burst open. He broke into a goofy grin, and yelled, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura smiled widely and they started to talk in Japanese… fast… real fast.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Ero-senin let me come here!"

"So how long can you stay?"

"I have another ten minutes…"

"That's too bad!"

"How is everyone?" 

"They're doing great, Kakashi-sensei misses you… and everyone else does too!"

"This your boyfriend?"

"Yes, this is Fred!"

"What's a Fred?" 

"Fred is the name of an American!"

"It's a good thing you were assigned here… I couldn't understand or talk in English on my life!"

"Oh no!"

"What?" 

"It's time for me to go…"

"I'll see you this summer…" 

"Okay! BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" 

Naruto gave her a hug, and made some signs. He then was gone in a POOF.

"Who was that?" Fred asked, jealousy obvious in his voice.

"That was my brother, Naruto," Sakura answered, kissing him on the forehead.

"No need to be jealous," Sakura said, pressing her nose against his.

"Fine," Fred said.

"Come on, the effects are starting to wear off now," Sakura said, watching scales start to chip off of her legs. She pulled on them, and they separated. The gills on her arms began to disappear too.

She cautiously climbed up the stairs, and squeezed the water out of her swim suit.

"I think… PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" George shouted. He led the Gryffindors to their common room, and for a night, everyone partied.

**That was the most I could think of. I guess the next chapter will be Part 1 of the End Battle with Voldermart. There will be 2 Parts I think. Keep reading! Oh, also, this is a new story I'm posting after I finish this one and 'Stopping the War'. **

**Title: First Year At Hogwarts**

**Summary: Key Words: Harry Potter and Hogwarts. After an odd man, with a high pitched laugh defeats Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, he attacks the kazekage's son and Sakura. When Sakura makes a mistake, she is stripped from being a ninja. Just as she thought that she would never repair, she gets a letter from Hogwarts. Join Sakura on her adventure at Hogwarts, making new friends, making hard decisions, and love. **

**Okay, you can pop in on that one, I might make like, my own Harry Potter series, it is not mine, which includes Sakura. I'll inform you more about it!**


	9. Chapter 9

THREE WEEKS LATER

Sakura and Fluer were dressing for the last task. They were supposed to go find the Triwizard Cup in the Middle of the Maze. Once they touched it, they would be floated up in the sky, for everyone to see that they won.

Cedric and Harry were going in first, then Viktor, and then Sakura and Fluer. Sakura didn't want to be an early bird.

Sakura was showing off her Gryffindor colors, wearing a scarlet long sleeved kimono top with a gold lion on her back. She was wearing a black skirt with a gold chain. She matched it with black boots with a gold and red design in it. She put her pink hair, that was now in the middle of her back, into a pony tail, with a gold head band and gold earrings.

Fluer was showing off her school colors which was a sky blue off the shoulder top, the same shade of blue for a skirt with white leggings underneath. She wore a white head band, and white sweat bands. She wore white boots with her long hair in a high pony tail.

Harry was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a gold lion on the back too. He wore black jeans and dragon hide pants.

Cedric was wearing a long yellow sleeved shirt with black square pattern with black jeans and black shoes.

Viktor wore a red long sleeved shirt, red pants, and black shoes.

After five minutes, Harry and Cedric ran into the maze. Viktor entered two minutes after that. Five minutes later, Fluer ran in and Sakura calmly walked in.

The bushes behind her closed up and Sakura started walking.

He was running for his life. Viktor was chasing after him.

He waved his wand at him, and called out his signature move.

"Expelliarmmus!" Harry shouted. Viktor was thrown back and knocked unconscious. Harry sent up red sparks in the air and ran. As he took a left turn, he saw Cedric running too. Harry could see the World Cup Trophy right in front of him.

He was so wound up, he didn't notice Cedric running towards him. He and Harry ran, side by side, until vines grabbed Cedric around his ankle.

"Help!" Cedric yelled out to Harry.

Harry looked at the trophy, and then at Cedric.

"Lumos!" Harry yelled.

The vines retracted from the light.

"That was easy," Harry said as he pulled Cedric out.

"Took you guys long enough," a female said.

Harry and Cedric looked to the corner of the square, to see Sakura sitting on a chair, reading 'Hogwarts, a History'.

"Sakura, you should take that cup," Harry said.

"No, all three of us should," Sakura said.

"But you and Harry earned it," Cedric said.

"On the count of three," Sakura said.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three."

All three of them put their hands on the trophy, and were transported into a graveyard.

"Where… are we Harry?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

"Avada," Sakura's sensitive ears picked up. She threw herself at Cedric and Harry right as she heard "Kedavra."

A jet green light flashed from the place where Cedric was just standing.

"Stay down," Sakura said.

"Sakura, no offense… but you're not that good at casting spells," Harry said.

"Harry, I need to tell you in quick words. I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. You have to believe me okay! I've been assigned this mission to protect you," Sakura said quickly.

"Ah!" Cedric yelled. Sakura pushed him out of the way, and started screaming herself.

"H…H…ARRY! RAAAAHHHHUn!" Sakura said limply.

"Cedric, let's go!" Harry yelled.

Before she knew what was happening, everything went black.

'_**Sakura, what are you doing?'**_

'_What? Who is that?'_

'_**It's me, Inner Sakura. Harry is in danger Sakura!'**_

'_What do you mean in danger?'_

'_**Peter is taking blood from him! He is going to resurrect Voldermart!' **_

'_Voldermart? Who's that?'_

'_**I'm going to do something I've never done before… Sakura, I'm going to become Outer Sakura right now. You are going to become Inner Sakura for a few minutes. Go to the memory room and remember the mission!' **_

'_What do you mean I'll be Inner Sakura?'_

'_**I'm sorry.'**_

Sakura screamed in agony pain as the fusion occurred.

"Sakura?!" Cedric yelled.

"We need you!" he added.

Inner Sakura looked their way and looked at Cedric laying on the ground, and Harry tied to a cross.

"**I'm coming Harry!" **Inner Sakura said.

She ran towards the cross as fast as she could. She could see Voldermart touching Harry's scar.

"**Get away from Harry!" **Inner Sakura screamed. She performed a round house kick to the side of Voldermart's head.

"Who dares to touch Lord Voldermart?" he said.

"My Lord, that is Haruno, Sakura, the girl that was sent to protect Harry," Peter informed him.

"Oh, so this is the little Kunoichi brat," Voldermart said.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Inner Sakura ducked and drew her kunai out.

She threw it at Voldermart, but it went past both of his ears.

"They sent an unskillful brat like this?" Voldermart asked, chuckling lowly.

Sakura smirked lightly, and flinched her third finger. Voldermart's narrow eyes widened a bit when he felt himself getting squeezed.

"**Apparently, you don't know that you can control someone's body, not by spells," **Inner Sakura said. She clenched her right fist shut, and threw a kunai at Voldermart's throat.

He screamed in agony, and fell over.

"This is not over," Voldermart said, pulling out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. Hurling the spell towards Sakura.

"Protego Horribilis!" Harry shouted, blocking Sakura from view.

"Harry!" Sakura shouted as Voldermart's spell hurled back at him. He flew back, his eyes closed.

"Lord Voldermart!" Peter yelled.

'_Trade.' _

Sakura stumbled back a little. She took a deep gasp of air, and eyed her opponent. The real Sakura reached into her pocket, and pulled out a jade sparrow.

"Goodbye Voldermart. No one, not even a skilled wizard in the Dark Arts, can survive this. It was given to me by my shishou, just in case I needed to kill you," Sakura said. She took out her wand said, "Anapneo."

Dirt, leaves, trees, Peter, and servants were blasted out of Sakura's way.

She pitied the man standing below her. But, she stopped pitying him when she stuck the jade sparrow in the side of his neck.

"Come on Harry, Cedric, we're going home," Sakura said.

"Wait, we're taking Peter with us," Harry said. He grabbed the scruff of the whimpering Peter. Sakura grasped Cedric's hand, and then took Harry's hand.

"Cedric, if you will," Sakura said.

"Accio," Cedric called out, pointing to the World Cup.

As soon as the handle touched his fingers, Peter, Harry, Sakura, and himself were brought back

As soon as the four were transported onto the Hogwarts ground, in the middle of the field, cheers erupted from Hogwarts.

"IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE THREE WINNERS! CEDRIC DIGORY! HARRY POTTER! AND SAKURA HARUNO! Wait, who is that man?" Fudge yelled.

"Is that Peter Pettigrew?"  
"I thought he was dead!"  
"What does this mean?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly at Sakura and said,

"Well, it seems that in fact, Sirius Black _was _innocent. Peter Pettigrew will be taken to Azkaban, and Sirius's name will be cleared," Dumbledore said. Fudge agreed.

"We shall announce to the Daily Profit that Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive, and has framed Sirius Black for murder of the Potters and 12 Muggles," Fudge announced.

Harry could feel tears rise to his eyes. He hugged Sakura as hard as he could, kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose, and eye lids.

"Sakura, I'm moving away from the Dursleys, and to live with my godfather, Sirius Black! I love you so much!" he said between his tears.

Sakura hugged him back, knowing how much this meant to him.

"Harry, let's go get Hedwig to send Sirius a letter… we have to tell him that… VOLDEMART IS DEAD!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could. She was smiling between her own tears.

"Sakura! You did it!" Ron cheered as he came down and kissed her cheek.

"You did do it!" George cheered too as he kissed her other cheek.

"Sakura… you're amazing," Fred said, dipping her and kissing her on the lips.

"Fred… we don't have to worry anymore! Voldermart is dead, Sirius's name is cleared and Harry can now go live with him, Peter would be sent to Azkaban, and my guardian, may let me stay in the Wizard World!" Sakura yelled.

"I love you so much," Sakura said sincerely, kissing him gently.

"I love you too," Fred said, tenderly kissing her back.

**Okay, I'll have an epilogue posted up next. It'll be what happens about a day later. **


	10. Epilogue

"Fred! It's me! Open up please!" Sakura yelled from outside the Burrow's door.

It was now summer vacation. After Peter Pettigrew was caught, Sirius's name was now clear, and Harry and Sakura were living with him. Tsunade sent enough gold to let Sirius support Sakura. Sirius was the father Harry never had, and like an older brother to Sakura.

"Freddy!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging him fiercely. She pecked his lips lightly and then he opened the door for her. She entered and waved to Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Percy, George, Bill, and Charlie.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, he's shopping with Sirius right now," Sakura said.

"That's nice," Ginny said.

"So when's Hermione coming by?" asked Ron who just jumped down the stairs.

"Won't you say hello to Sakura, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh sorry, hi!" Ron said.

"So, when's Hermione coming by?" Ron repeated.

"Tonight," Bill answered.

"When's Fluer coming over?" Sakura asked.

"In about two hours," Bill answered again.

"Sakura, are you going to Hogwarts again this year?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about becoming the new Care of the Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts when I'm older," Sakura said.

"If you ever need me, just call," Charlie said.

Sakura smiled.

20 YEARS LATER

"Okay, tomorrow there will be a pop quiz on everything that Charlie has just taught you,. I hope you took notes like we said you should have, because you'll need to study," Sakura said.

Charlie was standing right next to Sakura, behind them three cages with a baby dragon in one, a two year old dragon, and a five year old dragon.

"Alright, you're dismissed! Whoever tells Proffesor Longbottom that Sakura sends her love to him gets extra credit!" Sakura said.

"Thank you so much, Charlie, for coming in and helping me out! I mean, it was amazing that you were able to get these three dragons," Sakura said, giving him a wide smile and hugging him.

"You're welcome, anything for my new sister in law," Charlie said, returning her hug.

"New? You've been my brother in law for… eleven years?" Sakura said, counting down her fingers.

"I guess, how old is Naomi now?" Charlie asked.

"Seven," Sakura said, both of them pulling away from the hug.

"I caught you at the right time," a new voice from the door said.

"Freddy, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, "not that I don't want you here."

"I took a break early from 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'." Fred said, "hey Charlie."

"Hey Fred," Charlie said, giving him a one arm hug.

"What about Naomi? Is she still playing with Victorie?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Fluer and Bill are coming over tonight for dinner," Fred said, brushing out Sakura's pink locks.

"I forgot to tell you, so is Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo are coming over at 5:00 PM to help us make dinner and set the table, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. Mom and Dad are coming over too," Sakura said.

"What about George and Alicia?" Fred asked.

"I think they're going to a Quidditch match," Sakura said.

"You're staying for dinner, right?" Sakura asked Charlie.

"If you want me too," he replied.

"Okay, and I believe that… Luna, Neville, Hannah, and Rolf are coming over for dinner too," Sakura counted down.

"So we need twenty three chairs, so about three long tables," Fred said.

"Bill and I can get the tables," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Fred said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sakura, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fluer, and Mrs. Weasley were waving their wands, getting dinner ready. Sakura was cooking up some kung pa chicken, dumplings, udon noodles, a catippliar roll, and sushi. Hermione was cooking up some tomato soup, clam chowder, tomato soup, chili, and vegetable soup. Ginny was making some bread rolls, fruit salad, a Caesar salad, potatoes, and garlic bread. Luna was cooking steak, fish, pasta, and chicken quesadillas. Fluer was making cabobs, brocalli and cheese soup, bread rolls, and burritos. Mrs. Wealsey was making the desert, vanilla ice cream, chocolate cake, and cherry, blueberry, apple, and strawberry pie. **(I was craving food so I thought of every single food there was)**

"Fred, will you, Ron, Harry, and Neville set the table?" Sakura called out from the stove.

Fred yelled "Okay!" back as he waved his wand and the plates set themselves. Ron took care of the utensils, Harry got the cups, and Neville poofed up some candles and lit them.

Bill and Charlie had already poofed up three tables with white table clothes. The kids sat at one table while the adults sat at the other.

James, Albus, and Rolf, Teddy all sat on one side of the kid's table, and Victorie, Teddy, Hannah, and Naomi, sat on the other side. Rose and Hugo sat on the end of the table.

At the adults table, this is how it looked:

Fluer. Bill.

Sakura. Fred.

Hermione. Ron.

Luna. Neville.

Ginny. Harry.

Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley.

Charlie at the end.

Sakura smiled and passed around the bread rolls. After 20 years, everyone still remained friends. All was well.

**I hope you enjoyed this story; I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. **

**Please leave reviews!**


End file.
